28 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-28 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available, plus extra tracks *Track marked § are not included on any recording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Leopards #2, live from Maida Vale. Another two tracks were not broadcast until 13 May 1998. There are no known commercial releases. *Dawn Of The Replicants #2, live from Maida Vale. Another two tracks were not broadcast until 13 May 1998. There are no known commercial releases. Tracklisting *Kyan: Sad To Me (Various Artists CD – Incoming ) Saigon @''' *Crackout: Chuck (CD single ) Shifty Disco § :: ''File 1 begins during next track'' *Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie (Various Artists CD – Specialty Legends Of Boogie Woogie ) Ace '''$ *Sizzla: Till It Some More (7 inch ) XTerminator $''' *Leopards: You Are The One (Live from Maida Vale) *Merchant of Menace: Brain Washer (Various Artists12 inch - Crimes Against Music Vol.1 ) Super Villain Wreckuds '''@ $ *Gay Barbarians: Gay Deborah (CD - Bohemian Special ) Circular Reasoning @ $ *Karl Smith: Must Say More (7 inch - The Sky Is Beginning To Bruise ) Chapter Music *Tenth Dimension: The Bushman (LP - The Get It! Raw Funk of ’67 – ’69 ) Get Get-S-4003 @ $ *Leopards: Leopard Freedom (Live from Maida Vale) *Klute: Blow Cold (2x12 inch - Total Self EP ) Certificate 18 @''' *Low: Long, Long, Long (7 inc – Joan Of Arc ) Tugboat Records :: (JP: ‘Rich in God’s good surface noise this’.) *The Two MC’s Featuring MC Storm: Scratchin’ (12 inch – It’s An Ardcore Thing ) Quosh Records '''@ :: (9:30 news) '' *Hooton 3 Car: Reason For Becoming (CD - ... By Means Of Maybe ) Rumblestrip Records *Broccoli: The Tens (LP – Home ) Rugger Bugger Discs :: ''(Tape flip) *Justin Berkovi: The Sunday Metaphor (CD - Charm Hostel ) Force Inc. Music Works @ $ *Dawn Of The Replicants: Skull Crusher (Live from Maida Vale) *Ui: Green Of The Melon (CD - Lifelike ) Southern Records @ $ *Sizzla: Trust And Love (7 inch ) Digital B $''' *Ultraviolence: Immolation (CD - Killing God ) Earache '''@ $ *Tornados: Stingray (CD - Archive Series ) Rialto $''' *Color Filter: Blue (CD - Little Darla Has A Treat For You V.9 Spring 98 ) Darla Records '''$/£ *Dawn Of The Replicants: Windy Millar (Live from Maida Vale) *Basic Unit: Precursor (album – Timeline) Nocturnal @ £ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Sweet Johnny (7 inch ) Fontana :: (File 1 ends) *Asian Dub Foundation: Digital Underclass (CD Single – Buzzin’ ) FFRR @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-04-28 (incomplete) *2) dat_157.mp3 *3) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE407 *4) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE408 ;Length *1) 1:34:10 *2) 4:00:00 (1:22:57-2:11:56) (to 1:29:03, from 2:07:52 unique) *3) 1:31:04 (from 55:40) (to 55:58 unique) *4) 1:31:02 (to 7:05) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 157 *3) Created from LE407 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 407 *4) Created from LE408 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 408 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes